i_love_you_so_i_kill_youfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 9
Truth is the ninth chapter of the manga and the final part of Volume 3. Characters * Mika Hanazono * Kouji Shinomiya * Taku Kamishiro * Neibu Synopsis Mika Hanazono screams in agony as Kouji Shinomiya pulls out the metal bar he drove through her shoulder. Taku Kamishiro tries to help her but Shinomiya steps on his head, pinning him to the ground while mocking him. Desperate, Kamishiro wonders if there's a way to take Shinomiya down. Kamishiro creates a mental imagery of himself and Hanazono as a child watching a children's television show starring a superhero named Mad Man. He apologizes to Hanazono for not being as strong as Mad Man and asks for her help which Hanazono eagerly agrees to. Kamishiro apologizes, before dousing her in gasoline and setting her on fire. He tells himself that no one can match him over in terms of the memories he has with Hanazono and proceeds to stab another little Hanazono, who is catching fish by the riverside, to death. Declaring that his Bloodlust will not lose to anyone else's, Kamishiro grabs Shinomiya by the leg and trips him over. He punches him repeatedly until the floor below them collapses, causing the two to fall. In mid-air, Kamishiro throws Shinomiya into a wall. Knowing that his Bloodlust will make him stronger, Kamishiro thinks of him murdering Hanazono numerous times; sawing her head in half, decapitating her on the way to school, cutting her head off with an axe and using it as a snowman's head and driving a chainsaw through her during the announcement of their high school admission. Taking more blows from Kamishiro, Shinomiya tries kicking him but Kamishiro dodges effortlessly. He drives a metal bar into Shinomiya's shoulder and orders him to apologize to Hanazono and the students he has killed, as well as tell him about the organization behind the school massacre. Shinomiya tells him that the battle isn't over and activates an explosion which causes the rooftop to give way and Hanazono to fall from above. When Kamishiro catches Hanazono in his arms, Shinomiya grabs a large piece of debris and crushes it on Kamishiro's head. Unfazed, Kamishiro does a backflip and both his knees hit Shinomiya in the face. Having defeated Shinomiya, Kamishiro leaves with Hanazono. Shinomiya, with his nose broken, yells at Kamishiro to return and finish their fight. The decapitated head of one of Shinomiya's victims falls on top of his head, killing him. The old school building collapses entirely from the intensity of the fight. Among the ruins, Kamishiro and Hanazono catch their breath. Kamishiro tells Hanazono that they are finally safe and the latter thanks him. The two are then surrounded by heavily armed and Bloodlust-infected students. Kamishiro tells Hanazono to run and tries activating his Bloodlust, which doesn't work as he has overexerted his body. Hanazono embraces him and shields him, taking a knife from behind. Mustering her remaining strength, Hanazono tells Kamishiro that she wants to tell him something. Neibu comes to their rescue, running over students in a minivan. He drives the two away to safety while police cars and firetrucks rush to the school. Neibu tells Kamishiro that his base of operations will be able to take care of Hanazono's injuries. Relieved, Kamishiro loses consciousness. Neibu states that Kamishiro's heart has the strength to overcome his Bloodlust and that there is a chance of helping others with Bloodlust too. Kamishiro wakes up on a bed as he realizes it is already nighttime. Telling himself that he will protect Hanazono at all costs, he finds her on the rooftop garden with her back faced towards him, admiring the moon. Hanazono shows her gratitude towards Kamishiro for always protecting her but tells him that it is okay if he doesn't do it anymore. She admits that she has become stranger and stranger ever since the school incidents. Kamishiro sees an injured scientist crawling towards him, who tells him that Hanazono is no longer human. Before he can react, Hanazono pins him to the ground. Sobbing, Hanazono attempts to confess her true feelings for Kamishiro, but he interrupts her and begs her not to say anymore or else his Bloodlust will take over him. Hanazono tells him that she can't hold it in any longer and confesses that she wants to kill him.